HYPER!
by Snowy Raven
Summary: This is an interesting conversation I had with my friend by AIM. I was extremely bored/hyper. It involves Xelloss-kun from Slayers thats why its under the catagory Slayers hehe. ENJOY!


KatoTereya: heeheehee ^_~  
animefreak42: its really....er....detailed though....hehe  
animefreak42: well at the end   
KatoTereya: lol  
animefreak42: i think lol  
animefreak42: OMG  
animefreak42: hey  
KatoTereya: yeh, i've read some pretty graphic ones   
myself  
KatoTereya: hm?  
animefreak42: you know that one blond kid that sat kinda   
behind us at lunch today?  
animefreak42: the iffy one?  
KatoTereya: yeah  
animefreak42: lol  
animefreak42: i think hes sooooooooooo adorable!  
animefreak42: hehe  
KatoTereya: yeah, i do too ^_^  
animefreak42: he would make good yaoi/rape material lol j/k  
animefreak42: hehe good im not the only one  
KatoTereya: rofl  
animefreak42: :-)  
KatoTereya: i have know idea who he is but i think hes   
kawaii ^^  
animefreak42: ya me toosies  
animefreak42: tehee  
animefreak42: ;-)  
KatoTereya: ^.~  
animefreak42: *^_~*  
animefreak42: lalala  
animefreak42: laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
animefreak42: *burp*  
animefreak42: eep  
KatoTereya: lol, hyper?  
animefreak42: scusie me  
animefreak42: no   
animefreak42: i think  
animefreak42: i dunno?  
animefreak42: oops  
animefreak42: me dunno  
animefreak42: what do you think?  
animefreak42: lol  
KatoTereya: hehe, i think you are  
KatoTereya: maybe  
KatoTereya: i dont knwo either, lol ^^;;;  
animefreak42: just a bit?  
animefreak42: hehe  
animefreak42: I dunno  
KatoTereya: yeah, heh  
animefreak42: its that cookied you gave me!  
animefreak42: you....did something to it!  
animefreak42: O.o;;  
animefreak42: lol  
KatoTereya: mwa hahahahaha!  
animefreak42: i knew it tasted funny!  
KatoTereya: hai, it was loaded with extra sugar and   
double chocolate chips!  
animefreak42: a~*poof**squeak squeak squeak*  
KatoTereya: mwa hahaha *chokecoughgag* haha....  
animefreak42: LMAO  
animefreak42: *squeak squeak squeak*!  
KatoTereya: Xellos bunny!   
animefreak42: hehe  
animefreak42: ROLF  
animefreak42: er  
KatoTereya: i just all of the sudden remembered that XD  
animefreak42: you know what I mean  
animefreak42: ehhe  
animefreak42: little bunny  
animefreak42: FUU FUU  
animefreak42: hopping through the forest  
animefreak42: FUU FUU FUU FUU FUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
KatoTereya: catching all the Ferios and kissing them on the   
head! ^_~  
animefreak42: MWAHAHAHAHA!  
animefreak42: AAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
animefreak42: DIE FUU!  
KatoTereya: huh O.o;;;  
KatoTereya: hey, I'm Fuu!  
animefreak42: *Whips out...uh...."staff"....*  
animefreak42: oh  
animefreak42: ;_;  
KatoTereya: =P  
animefreak42: darnir  
animefreak42: darnit  
KatoTereya: lol, sowwy  
animefreak42: i cant kill you  
animefreak42: wait a minute?  
animefreak42: !*  
KatoTereya: you can be Hikaru or Umi tho  
animefreak42: sure I can!  
animefreak42: uh no thats Okie dokey  
KatoTereya: Hikaru gets Lantis and Eagle and Umi gets   
Ascot (KAWAII!)  
animefreak42: I can be....uh...whats her face.....  
animefreak42: oooooooooooooooooooooo  
animefreak42:   
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
animefreak42: eagle  
animefreak42: ooooooooooo  
KatoTereya: heehee  
animefreak42: ascit  
animefreak42: ascot*  
animefreak42: oooooooooooo  
animefreak42: *droolies*  
animefreak42: lol  
animefreak42: *prints out nakey tooya*  
KatoTereya: but my friend Candace is in love with   
Eagle-sama. you'll have to fight her for him  
animefreak42: *DROOLIES*  
animefreak42: hehe  
KatoTereya: nani?!?  
animefreak42: I have my Chichiri-kun  
animefreak42: hmm?  
animefreak42: tehee  
KatoTereya: i want a nakey Tooya!!!!!!!!  
animefreak42: MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!  
animefreak42: ok hang ona seconf  
animefreak42: second*  
animefreak42: lol  
KatoTereya: pwease! *big chibi eyes*  
KatoTereya: yaaaaaaaay! ^__^  
animefreak42: awww how can resist a butt ugly face like   
that?  
animefreak42: LOL  
animefreak42: j/k  
animefreak42: :-)  
KatoTereya: rofl  
animefreak42: sorry  
animefreak42: NOT  
animefreak42: yes I am  
animefreak42: NO IM NOT  
animefreak42:   
GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
animefreak42: *runs around in circles*  
KatoTereya: lol, split personality   
KatoTereya: *?  
animefreak42: *pause* its a Xelloss' fault*  
animefreak42:   
*gggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*  
KatoTereya: lol  
animefreak42: MWAHAHAHAHa!  
animefreak42: stop doing that!  
animefreak42: NO  
animefreak42: yes  
animefreak42: IIE  
animefreak42: hai  
animefreak42: IIE  
animefreak42: hai  
animefreak42: . 


End file.
